


The Epic Search

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed!<br/>-Saigerrr</p></blockquote>





	The Epic Search

(Craig's Pov)  
Currently, me and Jonathan are searching for a sister for Sparky, our dog. At midnight. We've been searching and searching for awhile but we can't seem to find the perfect one. We've been to shelters and looked on Craigslist. (I'm putting craigslist because that's where I found one of my dogs.) "Craig babe, we are having any luck. Maybe we should get some sleep and try tomorrow." "Okay love". We go up to our room and go to sleep. 

Skip, I dunno maybe 16 hours? Idk. Let's say it's like 2:45pm. That works. 

I was sitting at the breakfast bar (a/n: of you don't know what that is, it's a bar in your kitchen) when I hear Jon running. All of a sudden he is in front of me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "What is it babe?" "I found us a dog" "seriously? Where? When?" "Well, I was on Facebook when I came across this page with animals up for sale and adoption. (Yes, that's a real thing.) And I looked at it and I found the perfect dog. She's perfect." "What kind of dog?" "She's a chusky. Half chow chow, half husky. Here, I'll show you a pic."  
(A/N: idk how to put a pic in so just look up a pic of a Chusky) 

(a/n: I WANT ONE.) 

I about died from the cuteness. "Oh my god babe, she is perfect!! You found the perfect dog." He smiled so hard. "I was sure you would. Which is why I already messaged the woman who has her and we are meeting her in about two hours to pick her up." I got up and walked around the bar and hugged him. 

Skip to after they got the dog

Well we got our new dog and we both agreed that she looked like an Iris. As soon as we brought her into the house, he and Sparky got along perfectly. They live to play together and cuddle. 

Me and Jon are on the couch currently cuddling and watching a movie. "You know babe, you found Sparky the perfect playmate." "I know" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back. Then all of a sudden we got jumped on by two dogs giving us each kisses. That night was filled with tons of laughs and kisses. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> -Saigerrr


End file.
